Your Universe
by KurestinJoie
Summary: Songfic based on Your Universe by Rico Blanco. He's a Filipino singer so not many or no one may know him, it's a good song though. This is a four shot and Staubrey..
1. Chapter 1

**Holler if there are any mistakes or if you just wanna say anything. Thanks in advance for reading.**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect nor the song.**

* * *

><p><em>'Great. Just my luck,' <em> Aubrey Posen thought as she walks out of the Posen Tower. She is certain that it wasn't raining when she got off her office located at the top floor of the thirty-story building. Now it looks like it's been raining all day. And it just had to start when she's on her way home on the day her car malfunctioned. Her luck just seems to be non-existent today.

For one, she woke up late because her alarm clock ran out of battery sometime during her deep slumber. If she hadn't heard Chloe arrive from her graveyard shift at the hospital, who knows what time she would have woken up for, apparently, even her cell phone died. Two, her car, for some reason, would not start. She did not attempt to figure out what was wrong. She would have coerced Chloe to drop her off if the ginger did not look like she would collapse from tiredness.

So she took the train. And she just could not tell how dreadful the experience was. By the time she got go the office, she was already fifteen minutes late which is totally unacceptable for a Posen and she smelled like she sprayed on an entire perfume store. Being a Posen, no one would actually dare question her tardiness nor her smell(except for her, that is), so it really should not have been a big deal. But _being a Posen,_ she hates being late for anything. Even more so when her father summons her for an impromptu meeting before she had the time to sit or grab her first cup of coffee. And that is actually the third proof that she is unlucky today, butting heads with Gerard Posen first thing in the morning is simply a recipe for a bad day.

Getting back to the present, she internally groaned as she thought of the umbrella sitting on the back seat her car where it was thrown in haste earlier. She forgot to grab it when she gave up on trying to start the said car.

She was contemplating whether to cry in frustration or to suck it up and run to the taxi bay when she heard the person beside her say "Need a ride, gorgeous?" with an obviously fake deep voice.

She turned to deliver a snide remark but was shocked when she saw who it was. It's Stacie Conrad. Her Stacie. Once this registered, she quickly enveloped her girlfriend of five years in a tight hug.

"Hey, babe," the brunette returned the hug as the blonde buried her face on the former's neck. "Bad day?"

Aubrey just nodded against Stacie's neck as answer so the brunette offered, "Let's get you home then."

Stacie opened an umbrella and they walked to the car parked in front of them still tangled with one another. Aubrey refuses to let go and she knows her girlfriend will just indulge her, so she is taking advantage. As soon as they were settled into the warm car, the blonde's demeanor changed as she remembered something.

"Aren't you supposed to be in New York and not be back until tomorrow? And how come you're not driving? Are you feeling okay? Are you sick?"

Stacie could not help but smile as her girlfriend's questions turned from somewhat accusatory to very concerned. It is kind of out of character for her to be fetched from the airport. She declines every offer from Aubrey whenever she needs to go out of town for her work as a regional finance director for Conrad Enterprise. Her smile, of course, did not go unnoticed and earned her a slap on the arm.

"Stop smiling and answer me," Aubrey demanded. She is struggling to control her frustration for the day she's been having and worrying for her girlfriend just adds on the stress. Her stomach was feeling restless already.

Stacie pulled her into her arms and rubbed her back to calm her down. With a kiss on her temple, the brunette explained, "I was missing you too damn much so I worked over and double time to get back earlier than planned. And I asked Dad's driver to pick me up so I could cuddle with you like this."

"You knew that I didn't have my car?" Aubrey asked, slightly pulling from the embrace to see Stacie's face.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I called your house just before I boarded. I couldn't reach your cell phone."

"It died. Forgot to charge after talking to you last night."

Stacie grinned at this, "You fell asleep in the middle of our conversation." She chuckles as Aubrey tried to smack her. "Anyway, Red answered and told me you took the train. And we both know that you, Ms. Posen, hates public transport more than you hated Beca on your senior year at Barden. So I thought I could come cheer you up from your bad start of a day."

"I did not hate the hobbit. She just got on my nerves more than anyone else," Aubrey argued.

"I thought we agreed on not picking on my best friend's height?"

"We did, just like how we agreed to not pick on Chloe's hair " the blonde retorts.

"Red is not offending as hobbit, babe."

Aubrey sighed, "Arguing with me does not cheer me up, babe. Especially when the argument is about Beca."

Stacie cupped the blonde's face and smiled lovingly at her, "You're right."

"Of course."

The brunette chuckled, "I missed you."

With that, Aubrey pouted, "I missed you too. It's been a long, dreadful day."

"What happened?"

Aubrey snuggled into Stacie before she started recounting her day. The latter finds her girlfriend absolutely adorable even when said girlfriend is pissed off.

"You're so cute, Bree," she couldn't help but voice out. The scoff she earned made her smile. "Really cute. Want some hot chocolate when we get to your house?"

"Yes!" the normally uptight blonde squealed. And with puppy eyes, she added, "Plus more hugs!"

Stacie giggled at how charming Aubrey is when she acts like a kid. Her giggle resulted to a pout from the latter. She amended by looking at Aubrey's eyes and saying, "I love you a lot, Aubrey Danielle Posen."

For the first time since Stacie arrived (and probably for the first time today), Aubrey's face broke into a huge smile. The brunette could not help but feel proud that she was the reason for that. The smile reached the blonde's eyes as she answered, "I love you a lot too."

"Now I love you even more because of that smile. Gosh, I really am so lucky to have you." Stacie looked up at the sky (or rather, the car roof) and mumbled, "Thank you, lucky stars, for having her cross my path."

Aubrey could not help but laugh at Stacie's antics. She pulled the brunette to capture her lips and said, "Silly," as she pulled away.

Of course, Stacie, being Stacie, was not satisfied with a simple peck and pulled Aubrey back for a deeper kiss. They kept the making out to a minimum, mindful of the company they have, until they reached the Chaubrey house. As they stepped out of the car, Stacie innocently asked, "Can we postpone your hot chocolate for something, uhm.. much hotter?"

Aubrey laughed at the innuendo but pulled Stacie to her room nonetheless, barely greeting Chloe who was curled up on the couch watching a movie.

And just like that, Aubrey forgot how shitty her day has been. Contrary to what the younger woman said, she knew that she's the lucky one in this relationship. Really, with dinner and hot chocolate in bed after hours of making love, just how luckier can she get?


	2. Chapter 2

**Updating before I forget for another year. I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

"Spill it, Mitchell," Aubrey demanded. She and Beca are in a coffee shop in front of Titanium Records building. The brunette asked her to come over to discuss something. Apparently, it is something that involves Aubrey's best friend and Beca's girlfriend, Chloe, so she agreed to meet.

They've been here for half an hour and Beca was skirting through random topics that made the blonde impatient. The brunette sighed, contemplating on how to start. As she cleared her throat, Aubrey straightened in her sit and breathed a sigh of relief. This was it, finally.

"I'm planning to ask Chloe to marry me. I need your permission to do so," Beca said hurriedly, afraid that her nerves might attack again. Talking to the blonde about this is making her more nervous than when she talked to Chloe's parents.

"What?" Aubrey exclaimed. "Marry Chloe?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"Wow. Are you sure? I mean, this is marriage, Becs," Aubrey started rationalizing. "Have you thought about this thoroughly? Like a thousand times over?"

"A million times over, Posen. And I am sure. Chloe is my everything. I have been thinking about this even before I was sure what major to take in college," Beca answered in all seriousness.

Aubrey leaned back in her seat, "I just want to be certain. You know I'm gonna hunt you down if you hurt my best friend. And that would be troublesome since you are my girlfriend's best friend."

"So you agree?" Beca asked, apprehensively.

Aubrey laughed at the younger woman's worried expression. "Of course, silly. Your negative aura is perfect in balancing Chloe's sunshine," she jests.

Beca rolled her eyes and sarcastically said, "Gee, thanks." She released the breath she was unaware of holding. She wouldn't have done this if she did not know how much this would mean to Chloe. Aubrey, despite being her friend for years now, still can make her as nervous as when she auditioned for the Bellas.

"So, may I see the ring?" Aubrey asked.

"Err, about that.."

A blonde eyebrow raised, "You don't have one yet, do you?"

"I was hoping you could help me pick one."

"Nope, not a chance."

"What? Why?" Beca exclaimed. "But this is for Chloe, you have to help me."  
>Aubrey chuckled, "You already used the Chloe-is-your-best-friend card when you dragged me out of my office, Beca."<p>

"But, Bree..."

"And helping you pick a ring is your best friend's duty," Aubrey cuts Beca's protest. "She's on her way."

Beca shot the blonde a questioning look and the latter rolled her eyes. "I told her I was meeting you. She said she'll follow us here and I agreed because she was sulking."

"Dude, you're whipped," Beca teased.

"No, I'm leaving. I won't be able to do any work if we meet. You distract her with the ring thing, okay? Thanks!" Aubrey already stood up and left before Beca could protest. Man, dealing with a sulky Stacie is not on her to-do list.

That night, Stacie visited Aubrey at the Chaubrey apartment. She's back in her sulky mood after excitedly helping Beca pick an engagement ring. She couldn't believe Aubrey agreed to go out with Beca when she repeatedly turned down any date invites from her for the past week. And to top it off, Aubrey left the cafe right before she arrived.

Stacie is done with the hide-and-seek game that Aubrey is playing. It's time to confront her girlfriend about it so, determinedly, she knocked. Her resolve, however, faded as soon as Chloe let her in and she saw Aubrey sleeping on the couch, looking very tired.

Chloe gave her a small smile, "She fell asleep half an hour ago. Did you have a date tonight?"

"No," Stacie shook her head. "I was supposed to, er, surprise her."

Chloe chuckled softly, knowing what Stacie's earlier intentions were, "She's been avoiding you all week because of her case, right?" Stacie nodded. "Well, you can be mad at her tomorrow after she rested. Help me move her to her bed?"

"I can do it on my own. Is it okay if I stay the night?"

Chloe nodded, "I'm actually on my way out to meet Beca. Take care of her and the house for me, will you?"

"Yes, Mom," Stacie answered promptly. It earned her a shove from the redhead. "Have a good night, Red."

"Thanks. Bye!"

Stacie locked the doors as soon as Chloe left. She then carried Aubrey to her room, careful not to wake her. When Aubrey was settled, Stacie changed into her sweatpants and tank top that were in Aubrey's closet. She eased in to the bed and snuggled to Aubrey, and sighed. She know she wouldn't be mad at Aubrey's lack of time for her. Being able to be beside the blonde like this makes up for that. But maybe she could ask the lawyer to cook her breakfast.

Aubrey woke up due to the incessant ringing of her phone. Groaning, she reached at the bedside table to answer the offending machine. "Hello," she croaked.

"Bree! I'm getting married!" Chloe squealed.

"I'm happy for you, Chlo. But couldn't you have waited for a decent hour before you tell me?" Aubrey grumbled. She looked beside her where Stacie is still sleeping soundly. "Beca haven't called Stacie yet."

"She's still there then?" Chloe asked, or more like chirped. "Just tell her for us. We're still kind of celebrating."

Aubrey heard a moan after her friend spoke. "Gross, Chloe. I didn't want to hear you having sex with the hobbit!"

Chloe laughed, "We weren't doing that. Have dinner with us?"

"Shall I bring a date?" she teased.

"Yes. If you could drag Stacie out of your room" Chloe paused. Then, "But don't have sex in the kitchen. I don't feel like disinfecting the counter again."

Aubrey felt herself blush at the memory of being caught by Beca when she and Stacie just started dating, "That was years ago, Beale!"

"Whatever, Posen. We'll see later. Bye!" Chloe hung up immediately.

The blonde put her phone back on the table, she scooted down so she can hug Stacie. As she settled her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, she felt a kiss on her head. "Did I wake you?"

"No," Stacie mumbled. "Your phone did. Chlo said yes?"

"Yeah. I didn't think Beca will propose immediately."

Stacie chuckled, "She's bad at keeping secrets from Chloe."

Aubrey just hummed in response. She burrowed further on Stacie's side, tightening her embrace.

"Now you're hugging me," the brunette chided. "Done avoiding me?"

"Sorry, babe. But this case is something I really want to win for the victim's family, more than anything. And your mere presence distracts me. And I don't want to screw this up. I will-"

Stacie cut her off with a kiss, "Alright. I get it. But you owe me breakfast."  
>"Breakfast? I think I can manage that," Aubrey said as she moved to straddle the brunette.<p>

"Hmm. Not the breakfast I had in mind," Stacie commented as she pulls Aubrey to her. The blonde just raised her eyebrow. "But, hey. This works just fine. More than fine, really."  
>"Shut up, Stace," Aubrey ordered as she kissed the brunette. She did end up cooking pancakes for her girlfriend. But that was much, much later; Stacie made sure of it.<p>

Stacie let her work after they ate and showered together. The brunette also did some work to occupy herself and refrain from disturbing Aubrey. They met the newly-engaged couple for dinner.

"Aubrey, you're supposed to help me with these," Chloe whined as she held up the invitations for her and Beca's wedding that she was supposed to write on.

"No, I'm not. It's your wedding, not mine," came the curt reply. The blonde is currently buried in a mountain of documents.

"But you're my maid of honor! You have to help me." Chloe mustered a puppy dog look but to no avail since Aubrey is not even looking at her. Irritated, she put down the calligraphy pen she was using. "Okay, what gives?"

Upon hearing the irritation on Chloe's voice, Aubrey finally looked up. "What?"

"Why are you against my wedding?" Chloe accused. "You've been so flippant about it since Beca and I started the preparations months ago."

Aubrey huffed, "I'm sorry I'm not excited about your wedding. Doesn't mean I'm against it."

"Bree..."

"Really, Chlo, I'm not against it. In fact, Beca asked my permission and obviously, I said yes. Not that she needed my permission. The two of you are pefect for each other," the blonde babbled.

The redhead grinned, "That's so sweet! I can't believe she did that!"

"She loves you very much."

Chloe nodded. "And you are deflecting. Now, tell me what's upsetting you."

Aubrey looked down. "I'm just gonna miss having you here all the time. I know, it's childish. But we've been living together since college and it's going to be weird without you."

Chloe tackled her in a hug, "Oh, Bree! You should have told me this earlier."

"And just what would you do if I did tell you before now, future Mrs. Mitchell?"

"I'll do anything to assure you that, no matter what, I'll always be here for you and we'll always be best triends," the redhead sincerely answered and tightened her hold on Aubrey.

"I know that, Chlo," Aubrey returned the hug. "I'm sorry for ruining this for you."

"You are not ruining anything, Posen."

They stayed on the floor embracing and muttering assurances to each other even as they heard their girlfriends arrive. "Hey. Are you ready- oh. Do you, guys, need a moment? We could, uh, we... Stacie, help?"

Stacie rolled her eyes at Beca's stuttering. The smaller brunette can never get used to their girlfriends' intimate best friends moments. "Come on, short stuff. We can wait in the kitchen."

Chloe and Aubrey giggled. The latter teased, "I can't believe you are marrying that awkward midget."

It earned her a slapped on her arm. "Don't call her that! And you approve, so you don't get to tease," Chloe chastised. They got up and went to their significant others.

The redhead immediately wrapped Beca in a hug and kissed her soundly. The latter grumbled but made no move to extract herself from the hug.

Stacie held Aubrey's hand and quietly asked, "Are you okay?"

The older woman pulled her into a brief kiss before mumbling, "I am now that you're here."

"Good."

"What's with all the mushiness today?" Beca broke the moment. "Are we ready to go now?"

Three pairs of eyes glared at her but three heads nodded their assent nonetheless. Chloe's face immediately pulled into a wide grin. "Let's go house hunting!"

One week before the Beale-Mitchell nuptials, the Conrad-Posen pair found themselves on the threshold of the formerly shared apartment. They just got back from helping Chloe and Beca move into the house they bought two months prior.

Tears are forming on the blonde's eyes as she took in the apartment's interior. It might look the same for everyone else but she could see the changes like the absence of Chloe's medical books on the coffee table, the missing Disney princess blanket draped on the sofa and the lack of Chloe's sunshine. She knows that if they step further into the place, she would know what else is different; what else is absent.

She doesn't know how to do this. How would she remember to do grocery shopping without her best friend's constant reminder? How would she recover from a nightmare if she can't just simply cross the hallway to get to Chloe anymore? How would they girl talk if she's alone?

"Stacie," her voice trembled. "I don't know how to live alone. What am I gonna do with the spare room and all the extra space?"

Stacie took both of her hands and gently rubbed her thumbs on her knuckles. "You could turn it to a study or a personal gym or a studio. You can start practising your artistic prowess."

Aubrey growled at the teasing. She tried to pull back her hands but Stacie wouldn't let go. "Or you can just end the lease and move to a new place."

She huffed, "You're not taking me seriously."

"I am," Stacie kissed her knuckles.

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow. "So where do you think I should move?"

"With me." The brunette let go of her hands to reach inside her bag. She pulled out a square velvet box. She gingerly opened it to reveal a key. "What do you think?"

Shocked, all the blonde could say was, "You already gave me a key to your place."

Stacie chuckled nervously, "Funny story. Remember when we went house hunting with BeChloe?"

Aubrey nodded confusedly but chuckled at the ship name for their best friends.

"Remember the house at the hill that overlooks Barden which you really liked?" Another nod. "I, uh, I bought it."

"What?!"

"Well, I mortgaged it. But yeah, this key is for that house." The blonde just stared at the key. She couldn't believe that Stacie bought a house that she did like but never really articulated that she does. "Bree, love, if you don't like it-"

"I do. I'm just overwhelmed. How did you even know I liked that house?"

"Your eyes lit up beautifully when we looked around it," was the instant answer. "And I don't know. You just stood by the window at the master's bedroom and you looked like you belong there."

Heart pounding, all Aubrey could do was stare lovingly at Stacie. The younger woman never fails to amaze her. She had come a long way from the college freshman who used her sexual forwardness to shield her inner geek. She is now confident in a different way; confident in her intelligence and abilities. But, she still the thoughtful person that made Aubrey fall in love hook, line and sinker.

After a long moment of silence that felt like forever to Stacie, she cleared her throat, "Bree, I'm dying here. Please give me an answer."

Aubrey laughed, eyes shining. "I'd love to move in with you, Stacie," she punctuated her answer with a kiss which the brunette gladly returned.

"Thank my lucky stars, you agreed," Stacie whispered as their lips separated.

"Did you expect me to say no?"

"Well, not really. But I know this place holds a lot of memories for you."

"We can make new memories in our house."

Stacie giggled, "You're such a sap, Bree. But _our_ house sounds perfect."

"Shut up and make love to me, Conrad." Aubrey pulled her in a searing kiss.

"Wow. I really am lucky." Stacie, then, carried her princess style towards her bedroom. With a squeal, Aubrey thought, _"I am the lucky one."_


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: this was written before ch****2 but w****a****s edited**** to fit with the previous ones, ****and I think I kind****a lost my plot. i don't know. tell me your thoughts ****about it.**

**r****atings ch****ange for l****angu****age. ****and.. this follows the events of Stuck with You (sh****ameless plugging)**

* * *

><p>"Aubrey, hurry up!" Chloe yelled as she entered Aubrey's room. They are currently at Posen Manor for the rehearsal dinner of the Posen-Conrad nuptials. "What's taking you so long, woman?"<p>

"Chlo-" the blonde started but was quickly cut off.

"Why the heck aren't you dressed yet? We'll start in fifteen minutes!" Chloe screeched at her best friend who was just sitting by the dresser.

"I know! It's just that-"

"Are you feeling sick?"

Aubrey scrunched her face, "No, Chlo. But-"

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?" the redhead demanded. When Aubrey diverted her eyes, she exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! You totes are! Aubrey!"

The blonde flinched at the chastising tone of Chloe's voice. She felt like a child being reprimanded. "I know that it's stupid."

"Good."

Aubrey rolled her eyes at that. Almost instantly, though, she rambled, "But what if everything goes wrong? What if the cake won't taste good? What if I forget my vows? What if all these months of preparation go to waste? What if Stacie realizes I'm not really the one she wants to spend her life with?"

Chloe patiently waited for Aubrey's rant to end. "Bree," she started. "First of all, Stacie thinks the sun shines out of your ass. No, shush," she stopped Aubrey's protest. "Second, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if the cake isn't yummy as long as you two get married.

"Third, you know you can always just read your vows. And lastly, everything will be okay. All the months we spent preparing for your dream wedding will be worth it; if and when you pull your head out of your ass."

Aubrey didn't interrupt but acted like she didn't hear any of Chloe's words for she started ranting again, "What if I'm a bad wife? What if she finds someone better? What if I wouldn't be good enough for her?"

Chloe tried to counter again but was stopped by a scoff followed by, "Really, Posen? Trying to bail on me before the rehearsal dinner? If you're trying for a runaway bride record, I don't think it counts if it's before the wedding date."

The best friends fell silent at Stacie's arrival. The redhead started shifting her weight on her feet, feeling the awkwardness of the situation.

"Chloe, would you, please, ask the people downstairs to give us a few minutes?" the brunette requested.

Chloe hesitated, not sure if she should leave the two alone. She could see the intensity of the engaged couple's stares at each other. Their expressions, though, are very different. The brunette looked confused, eyebrows furrowed as if trying to read the other's mind. The blonde bit her lower lip, worried on how much her girlfriend heard of her conversation with Chloe.

"Please, Chloe," Stacie repeated softly when the redhead did not move.

Chloe sighed but nodded. As she made her way out, Stacie pushed herself from the door frame where she was leaning and walked towards Aubrey. With a wary look at the couple, Chloe left, closing the door behind her.

"Stand up," the brunette said when she reached the blonde. She received a questioning look. Sighing, she answered the unasked, "One of your brothers or mine will be up here shortly after Chloe talks to them. You know how they are overprotective of you. I don't want any of them to see you in just a robe, so come on. Stand up, Bree."

Aubrey stood, not quite sure if Stacie was being thoughtful. She was surprised when she was led to her closet, away from the bed where her dress was resting. She tugged her fiancée's arm and gave her another questioning look.

The taller woman bit her lower lip then took a deep breath as if preparing to say something but ended up just biting her lip again. She looked so uncertain and out of words, but Aubrey understood. Stacie was giving her an out and was looking very much against the idea. Aubrey's heart simultaneously breaks and swells.

She cupped the younger woman's face and said, "It's okay." She then led Stacie to the foot of the bed. Quietly, she removed her robe and stepped into the red dress that hugs her curves. She help up her already made up hair and turned her backed to Stacie, "Zip me up?"

The brunette absently nodded, though unseen, and croaked, "I think you forgot your underwear, love."

"I'm wearing a thong," the blonde reminded as she felt arms encircle her waist. "Pantylines will show in this dress."

Stacie groaned and Aubrey nearly chuckled. Just nearly because she's still a bundle of nerves waiting to explode, and not in a good way. She tensed in her betrothed's arms.

"Let's sit down and talk, Bree," Stacie suggested, voice husky with barely contained desire. Aubrey's own desire shot through her but she nodded and sat at the edge of the bed.

Stacie sat beside her and held her hand. Quietly, she asked, "Are you really having second thoughts?"

The blonde's heart broke at the insecurity dripping on her beloved's voice. With all the sincerity she could muster, she answered, "Stace, I love you with all my heart, and never will I want anyone else. But I'm really, really scared, my love."

"Of what?"

"Of the future, our future. Of what happens after the wedding," she paused, thoughtful. "I know we're already practically married since we started living together. But this is different, Stace. This, this is permanent. You can't just run to Beca when we fight, and I to Chloe. And aca-gods, I still fucking hate how you forget to put the toothpaste cap back."

"Hey, I'm trying. I don't forget to put away dirty clothes anymore, at least," the younger woman defended herself. "Do you remember when we repainted the kitchen?"

Aubrey nodded, "I wanted old rose and you wanted daffodil. We argued for hours about it."

"Then Beca had enough, and made us sit down and talk calmly. In the end, we chose mint green," Stacie smiled at the memory. "That's what we'll be doing everytime we have an argument, we sit down, talk and compromise. We find even ground."

It was a good plan but Aubrey still insisted, "But you know how control freak and stubborn I am. What if-"

"Aubrey," Stacie effectively cut off. She raised their intertwined hands. "Can you not feel this?"

Aubrey looked at Stacie, perplexed. "What, exactly, are you talking about?"

"I've held a lot of hands like this before. But only with you did I feel like I'm where I am meant to be. I never knew how empty my hands felt until you filled the gaps." The blonde couldn't help but smile. It is rare for Stacie to say sweet words unfollowed by sexual innuendos. Stacie continued, "I'm scared too, Aubrey, pretty fucking much. I wouldn't stop trembling if I focus on how terrified I am. So, when I am being overwhelmed with fear, I think about you. I remind myself that I can face all that scares me with you beside me, holding my hand, making me whole.

"And every ugly, terrifying thoughts disappear. Except for one."

Aubrey turned to look into the brunette's eyes before she asked, "What is it?"

Stacie gestured between them, "This, actually. You changing your mind about being with me, you finding reason why it's not a good idea to be my wife. And I could think a lot, really. Ah, ah, let me finish.

"You know he was a hunter. I was a wayward soul. I wanted to explore, so explore I did. But all I want now is to be tied by you, wrapped in your arms as long as you'll have me. For there is nowhere else I'd rather be, no one else I'd rather be with, than here and you. I love you, Aubrey Posen.

She paused to take a breath to contain her emotions. "But, if you have any doubts that you feel the same for me, I'm giving you this chance to walk out on me. If you think, feel, believe that someone out there is better for you-"

Aubrey interrupted with a searing kiss. Only when she ran out of breath did she pull back. With tears streaming down her face and a smack on Stacie's arm, she said, "No, idiot. There is no one out there for me, because you are already here beside me. I love you so aca-fucking much. And I'm locking you up for the rest of our lives, in my heart."

Stacie chuckled, "You're such a cheeseball, Bree." She wiped the blonde's face with her free hand; she is yet to let go of the one she's holding.

"Me?" Aubrey exclaimed incredulously. "You're the one with the whole speech about our hands fitting!" She raised their hands, as if to prove her point.

The younger girl just smiled and rested her forehead against Aubrey's. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you, love." Aubrey kissed her again.

A clearing of throat pulled them apart. Mirroring Stacie's position at the door earlier was her twin brother, Stephen. "You, two, ready to retouch your make up, and start the show?"

Stacie grumbled while Aubrey nodded. The latter requested, "Please tell everybody we'll be down shortly."

"No can do, future sister number two." He fully entered the room. "I am under strict orders to make sure Stacie doesn't convince you to ditch and just make out."

"It's naive of you to think that we will just make out if I manage to convince her to ditch," Stacie teased. She received a smack from her fiancée. "What? It's true! And I hate to say this but didn't I tell you they are overprotective of you?"

"You did tell me but I doubt you hated to say you told me so. You like being right," the blonde chuckled and leaned in for another kiss. Stephen groaned and moved to make them stand and start retouching.

Few minutes later, three of them went down the garden. And so, the rehearsal started, and the dinner followed. The only glitch was when one of the flower girls threw a tantrum. She was easily soothed by her mom, Lily.

After the guests went home, and only the Posens, Conrads and Bechloe were left, they moved to the dining room. They all sat around the long table. At one end, Stacie faced her twin brother and asked, "Are you happy you cockblocked me tonight?"

"I'm happy the two of you were dressed when I came in," Stephen answered easily. Each of Stacie's four brothers have caught them in different moments of undress. The same can be said with Aubrey's sister and two brothers. Aubrey is just glad none of their parents did.

The engaged couple groaned as their siblings started to share their "catching Staubrey" moments. Chuckling, Chloe elbowed her best friend, "Shall I share that I caught the two of you fully naked, multiple times?"

"Ugh. Please, don't," Beca pleaded her wife. "Is your head out of your ass, now, Posen?"

Aubrey blushed but smiled, "Yes. I-"

She stopped when her fiancée said, "I just thank my lucky stars that Bree didn't change her mind."

"Yet," Stacie's eldest brother, Andrew, teased.

"Yeah. She still has tomorrow to come to her senses," Stephen piped in.

Aubrey pulled Stacie to kiss away the forming pout. She whispered, "Never. Because I am the lucky one."

"You'll take that back when you become a Conrad like these dorks," Stacie warned.

"I love you, Anastacia," Aubrey giggled.

"I love you, too. Can we have sex now?"

Both their families yelled, "Stacie! No!"

Then, with a flurry, the couple were separated and ordered not to sleep on the same room for the night. Stacie grumbled and whined, and was taken away with Beca. Aubrey calmly walked with Chloe to her room. She is happy. Her heart is content; for tomorrow, she will be Mrs. Conrad.

* * *

><p><strong>an2: i h****ave ****a whole f****amily tree for St****aubrey. St****acie is the middle child, Bree is youngest.**


End file.
